The Ultimate Avengers: Fugitive Super-Powers
by Shara Raizel
Summary: It begins with twelve high profile detainees that are being held aboard the newly christened Helicarrier and when four of SHIELD's own agents start to have doubts about what they are doing. It begins when they decide to do something about it… This is an Avengers, Fantastic 4, X-Men, Spiderman, and Supernatural crossover!
1. Prologue & A Plan In Motion

Ok, this has actually been sitting in my folders for a couple months since the begining of summer, with another couple of fics of mine, but now that I've updated all of my Digimon fan fics I don't feel guilty about posting them now! :D

This fic was inspired by and based off of copperbadge's fan fic, "Coulson's Eleven" and this Tumbr gif set by assvengrrs. After I saw X-Men: Day's of Future Past the idea for this fic just wouldn't leave me alone, so I revised and altered a previously plotted out crossover I'd been working on since first reading copperbadge's fan fic.

I've also been on a Supernatural kick and read a REALLY great Supernatural/X-men crossover that had a great Dean Winchester and Logan/Wolverine friendship called "Wolverines, Wendigos, and Winchesters" by SciFiNutTX, so I decided to throw Dean Winchester in here as well. You don't really have to know or have seen Supernatural to get his part of the story (though it may help), because it's an AU-Alternate Reality for everything to do with the show, and we'll just be dealing with mutants instead of demons and angels, etc. Instead of being raised as supernatural hunters by their father who is obsessed with hunting down a demon that killed their mother, Dean and his younger brother Sam are raised to be anti-mutant and their father is obsessed with eliminating the "mutant menace" and hunting down the mutant responsible for his wife's death.

Ok, enough of that. For more specific information about the fic world, see the notes at the end of the chapter. I explain how different and/or similar movie canon events are for the Marvel movies. I hope you enjoy the fic and please leave a review! :)

* * *

**Prologue**

Originally, it began with an idea. One that would bring together a small team of heroes that would ban together to fight off the threats to our world when we needed them most. Originally this team of heroes started out as individuals that hardly ever played well with others. They didn't get along right off the bat, but they got it in the end. They became a team. A team that our whole world knew. A team that the whole world depended on in our darkest hours. A team that would be one of the first to speak up for mutants when the Sentinels were activated. A team that would be the first humans to die when the Sentinels went rouge and nearly destroyed humanity; normal, altered, and mutant alike. Originally, it was the deaths of the Avengers that brought mutant and normal humans together, made into martyrs.

But then time was altered and it changed everything.

Now it begins with the assassination attempts on Bolivar Trask. Now the whole world knows about the existence of mutants decades before it was originally public knowledge. The whole world began to keep an eye out for mutants the way Americans kept eyes out for Communists during the Cold War. The people of the world over were concerned about the undeniably possible threat that mutants present to humanity, but most were reassured by the presence of one Charles Xavier and his school and his X-Men. The world got an early team of superheroes and look to Xavier Academy with a combination of intense scrutiny and hope. Most of the world is pacified in seeing these mutants aiding their governments. In fact, most countries send some of their own mutants to Xavier Academy for training. There is a sense of peace.

Originally, SHIELD was formed as a result of World War II, founded by influential members such as Agent Peggy Carter, Howard Stark, and Col. Chester Philips, with the purpose of aiding the United Nations in maintaining world peace. Their objective was to prevent international disaster before it could ever reach the scale of another World War. Originally, it worked. SHIELD did it's best to maintain world peace and brought together the Avengers even though it's members Captain America and Black Widow would be the ones to discover it's Hydra faction and brought the Agency down. Some once speculated that the Sentinel Program wouldn't have been initiated if some part of SHEILD had been allowed to remain an active part in global security.

The SHIELD Agency of this new timeline is charged with keeping an eye on the known and suspected mutants and inspects the goings-on at Xavier Academy, as part of their objective in maintaining world peace. SHIELD has their own agents that supervise every government sanctioned X-Men mission. SHIELD, however, also formed a division to continue Trask's research from the confiscated work they seized after the man's arrest. They prepared for the possibility that mutants will turn on humanity. They look into ways to contain them. Charles Xavier himself even lends a hand into helping build prison cells meant to contain the more violent mutants.

For almost 30 years, the world is at peace. Mutants have become bolder and are more willing to revel themselves to their communities and use their powers to help. There are Mutant Rights activists in numbers right up there with those who support Women's Rights and Same Sex Couples Rights. Mutants are now considered a minority. Their number grows yearly, but still only making up a tiny fraction of the global population in comparison to the number of normal humans. Xavier Academy has been expanded over the years to house nearly 500,000 students ranging from ages 8 to 18 from all over the country and other nations. Some colleges have even formed sororities and scholarship programs for mutant students.

But things start to change in 2000, when Magneto resurfaces with his Brotherhood. The X-Men neutralize the threat for the time being, and SHIELD manages to cover the incident up as a training exercise for the X-Men, but SHIELD is on its guard now. Technological genius Tony Stark is brought in to help build more secure prisons for mutant criminals.

Then in 2005, house fires killing young mothers start to become a thing and SHIELD and the X-Men try to find the psycho-pyro-killer mutant that has to be responsible, but it only results in the recruitment of Kurt Wagner for the X-Men, and a young boy, John Allerdyce for the school, but neither Kurt nor John are the cause of the fires. There are no further leads, and no way of predicting where the next fires will occur until they suddenly stop and there are whispered rumors among the mutant community that a strong mutant referred to as Yellow Eyes has been stopped. SHIELD is aware that Xavier knows something, but the man isn't forth coming with the news. SHIELD has to put the issue on the back burner, however, when Victor Van Doom makes a very public attack in New York and the new team of superheroes known as the Fantastic Four come into play at the same time that Magneto and his Brotherhood strike San Francisco in order to destroy the source of a developing serum that neutralizes mutant genes and abilities. Both Magneto and Doom are arrested and held in the new prison that SHIELD calls The Vault.

It isn't until two years later when the alien being dubbed the Silver Surfer arrives that SHIELD starts to also detain those they deem as dangerous. The Fantastic Four are only the first "supers" that SHIELD elects to take into "protective" custody, effectively and covertly removing them from the public eye under the pretense that the newly married Mr. and Mrs. Richards just want to settle down and lead normal lives. The mutant Logan, AKA Wolverine, and a late blooming mutant empath that they know very little about, Dean Winchester, soon joins them. SHIELD gets away with holding the well-known X-Man and his companion due to charges detailing multiple counts of manslaughter concerning SHIELD Agents.

Not even a year later, more trouble stirs up for SHIELD with the emergence of Iron Man and the disaster that is the Hulk; the Mr. Hide to Bruce Banner's Doctor Jekyll. They managed to detain Stark in 2010 after the disastrous events surrounding the Stark Expo, but Banner remained elusive. Then the "god," Thor, and the frozen once-thought-to-be-lost Captain America join the ranks of SHIELD's collection of high profile detainees in 2011.

And now we've finally come to the catalyst that starts it all in 2012. Within the span of a month, the "god" known as Loki was found and captured in Stuttgart, Germany, the young and rising vigilante known as Spider-Man was taken off the streets of New York City, and the Hulk was finally captured just outside of Calcutta.

Now it truly begins again, with these twelve detainees that are held aboard the newly christened Helicarrier. It begins when four of SHIELD's own agents start to have doubts about what they are doing. It begins when they decide to do something about it…

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Plan In Motion**

"I hate it here," Johnny Storm complained.

"You always say that, Johnny," Ben Grimm grumbled. "Every damn morning for the last five years. Why don't you go pester your sister or Reed? Leave me alone."

"Don't wanna. I'm bored."

"You keep running your mouth and I'll clobber you."

"Aaand there's the usual morning death threat. My day is complete."

"Punk. Grow up why don't you?"

"Meh. Make me."

"Johnny, stop being a brat. Morning, Ben," Susan Richards yawned as she made her way into the kitchen section of their "apartment."

This was a typical morning in the Fantastic Four's living quarters aboard the Helicarrier. Ben and Johnny argued and bickered and mocked each other more for routine-sake than because of any real dislike that they still had for each other anymore. It was a way to pass the time.

"Where's Reed? Head stuck in another project?" Ben asked Sue.

"Not this morning. He's actually trying to construct a crib," she smiled, hand stroking her still small, but rounded belly.

"Seriously?" Johnny asked, sitting up from where he was sprawled over the back of the couch. "This I gotta see. Is it that IKEA crap that SHIELD likes dumping on us?"

"Yup," Sue chuckled. "Be nice Johnny. Try to help him if you can."

"I make no promises," Johnny smirked as he headed off towards the lab section of their quarters.

"The man's a genius when it comes to designing and constructing great complicated machines, but give him normal mundane furniture to put together, he can't figure it out. He over thinks things," Ben chuckled.

"Well it's nice to know that Mr. Fantastic isn't always so fantastic." Sue smiled as she sat across from Ben at the table with a fresh cup of tea.

They sat in companionable silence for a few minutes before a sad look clouded over Sue's features.

"What's wrong, Sue?" Ben asked. "Is it the baby?"

"No, the baby is fine." Sue shook her head. "Reed and I have always talked about having one. It's just…"

"It's just that you never wanted it to be born under conditions like this," Ben said softly.

"Yeah. I hate it here," she muttered.

"You sound like your brother," he chuckled.

"The horror," she gasped.

They fell back into silence, listening to the growing commotion in the lab. Obviously Johnny was failing to help Reed with the crib. Ben wouldn't be surprised if the damn thing got broken and he had to build it himself. It'd happened before with other things. Yup. Just a typical boring day for the once great Fantastic Four.

* * *

"Come on, Cap! Show me that move again," Peter Parker insisted as they continued their sparing session.

"Ok, watch carefully now," Steve said, letting out a long breath before executing a series of jabs, slowing them down so that Peter could follow the movements better.

Peter then repeated the moves, taking a few goes before executing them flawlessly.

"That's it! You're doing great," Steve beamed.

"I'm a fast learner." Peter smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Ok, I think that's enough for now," Steve sighed. "Go wash up. Breakfast should be sent up soon."

"Yum," Peter grumbled, but rolled back on his heels and headed towards their bathroom for a quick shower, a slight bounce in his step.

Steve smiled after the boy. The kid was really growing on him. They'd been sharing quarters for almost three months now, and Peter was finally starting to accept what Steve had known for a year. They were stuck here. The boy was brilliant, and Steve was strong, but there was no getting out of their swanky reinforced fake-apartment prison cell. True, they had everything they needed, could get pretty much anything they asked for (within reason of course), but this wasn't living.

After a year alone within these walls and hardly seeing anyone, Steve had begun to wish that SHIELD had left him frozen in ice. But getting Peter for a "housemate" made living more bearable. The kid was a source of nearly inexhaustible energy contained within a small lithe body. He'd nearly had a heart attack their first morning together though when he'd come out of the bathroom and found Peter literally climbing the walls out of boredom. Now he was hardly fazed when he woke from a nap to find Peter in various stages of boredom and/or relaxation on the ceiling or walls. The kid liked sitting upside-down wedged high up in corners of the room.

While Steve waited for his turn at the shower, he collected the rumpled tumble mats they'd laid out on the floor for their sparing session. He absently turned on the vintage record turntable before doing so, relaxing as the soothing music of Glen Miller's Moonlight Serenade flowed through the room.

"Nice tunes," Peter remarked as he reemerged ten minutes later from the restroom with wet hair, jeans, a black T-shirt, and a towel hanging around his neck. His steps bounced in time to the music as In the Mood's catchy beat played.

Steve smiled as the teen bobbed his head and danced absently in place, while he collected their trays from the custom-made dumbwaiter that had been installed for food delivery (the custom part being that it was made to be too small for even Peter to try to squeeze into). The food must have been sent up while Steve was straightening up their workout space. Steve was glad that Peter didn't mind his choice in music. It was nice to meet someone from this modern age of technology that had a fondness and fascination for what was considered old and classic.

* * *

Loki was bored and Thor was being annoying. They couldn't hear each other through the thick reinforced glass that separated them, so Thor had taken to tapping – well actually it was more like angrily banging – out messages against the wall between them. For now, the big oaf was being mercifully quiet. He'd nearly forgotten how insufferably obnoxious the man could be.

During his long year drifting between spaces in the void, he'd felt so alone. When he'd been captured, initially Loki'd felt strangely happy to see the surprise, relief, happiness, and concern there on his foster brother's face and the near desperation that the Asgardian expressed in his attempts to reach out to him. A younger Loki – well, maybe not a _younger_ Loki, but the Loki from a year ago, the one who was bitter in his jealousy towards his brother and wanted to prove himself a capable ruler to who he'd thought was his father – would have mocked his brother's weak emotional displays. But as he was now, Loki just felt relieved to know that he'd been missed. Relieved to know that he still had his brother's compassion, if not his love (even if it was a result of the man's interactions with that Midgardian woman), when he clearly had none left from his father.

His trip through the void had been hellish. Though most of his year was spent adrift, he'd found himself "rescued" by an army of beings that he'd once thought only existed in legends. Beings that were the stuff of nightmares. The things he'd suffered at their hands… He would have given anything to be stuck on an idiotic quest with Thor, the self-righteous Lady Sif, and the imbecilic Warriors Three, rather than face…_him_.

But he had escaped! He had! …Only to wind up in another prison. In another cell. Well, at least these Midgardians were rather hospitable and, dare he say, _pleasant_, in comparison to the Chitauri.

Loki broke free of his wandering thoughts when Thor tap/banged out another of his messages. So much for peace.

_**Are you well?**_

Loki rolled his eyes, knocking his knuckles twice against the glass partition between their halves of the large round cell.

_**Yes**_. No.

* * *

Logan couldn't help staring down at his extended claws. He'd had them for a few years now, but they never ceased to surprise him when they came out. Before he'd been taken into SHIELD custody they had been simple bone. Now they were bones made of adamantium. His whole skeleton was. Fucking SHIELD. He wished that the Professor would just bust him out of here. But that wasn't the man's way because of the legal crap involved in this mess, and Xavier didn't know what SHIELD was doing here. What they were doing to him. To the kid.

Logan looked up, claws sheathing, when they opened the door and shoved Dean Winchester back inside their cell. Logan was on his feet instantly, steadying the kid before he could face plant. He wondered where they'd taken Dean this time. Logan didn't like it when he was away for a few days at a time. The experiments were bad enough. He didn't want to know what kind of rat maze they had the guy running through when he was taken off ship. Every time Dean came back, it seemed like another piece of him was lost. Another glimmer of light gone from his eyes. It would take longer to get the wiseass punk he'd known for nearly ten years back to even a shadow of who he used to be after sessions like this.

Dean didn't even try to shrug him off as he was manhandled over to one of their cots, and the dullness lingering in his eyes made Logan wonder how drugged up he was.

"Hey, Kid. You with me?" Logan asked once he got the younger man seated.

"Not a kid, Log'n," Dean mumbled, some light returning to his eyes. "I'm thirty-two for Christ's sake."

"Thirty-three actually, Bub," Logan huffed.

Dean squinted up at him. "Another year gone by already?"

"Yeah." Logan swallowed, eyeing the edges of what was undoubtedly an array of fading scars under Dean's shirt collar and sleeves.

"What did they do this time?" he asked.

"The usual I suppose," Dean whimpered. Actually fucking _whimpered_.

"You suppose?"

"I… I don't actually remember, Logan."

And Goddamn-it, the kid looked scared shitless. It was bad enough that SHIELD had been experimenting on his friend's body, giving him other mutants' powers. Now it looked like they'd finally succeeded in breaking through Dean's mental walls and were screwing with his mind. Fuckers were trying to turn his friend into a mindless drone. A weapon.

Logan knew that that was what they were doing, because they'd tried to do the same to him, but thankfully it wasn't working on him, because of his regenerative healing powers. At least, that's the gist of what he understood from Dean's long convoluted science-y babble. The kid had been very out of it when he'd tried to explain it. If it weren't for moments like that, Logan would sometimes forget that Dean was actually a smart sonuvabitch.

Kid just didn't like the attention that came with people knowing he had a brain in that thick skull, so he played up the simple-minded handsome tough guy persona that people saw at first glance. The Professor had once told Logan that Dean had one of the most complex and fascinating minds he'd ever seen. The kid had a real knack for gadgetry. Dean and McCoy had been almost scary together when they got into tinkering mode, but no one could deny the results and effectiveness of what they invented for X-Men missions and for helping mutants learn to control their abilities. And now those SHIELD bastards were messing with that brilliance.

"It's going to be ok, Kid," Logan said softly, sitting close beside his friend. "We'll get out of here soon."

"Liar," Dean whispered, but allowed Logan to manhandle him again so that they were slumped, resting against each other, side by side on the rickety cot.

Logan and Dean had never been ones for touchy feely crap (downright avoided it, in fact), but after 5 years of being held prisoner and experimented on, one sought out the only source of comfort they had, and for Logan and Dean, that was each other.

* * *

Tony Stark was bobbing his head absently to AC/DC when Bruce Banner joined him in the lab. He was not surprised to see the array of coffee rings lining the eccentric man's worktable. Tony rarely slept these days. Not since they'd managed to sneak a peek at the security feeds for the Helicarrier. Thanks to a hacking program that Tony had been working on and completed only a few days after Bruce was brought in, for ten minutes every day during the afternoon shift change, the film footage to their rooms looped and they got complete privacy. During their small sessions of privacy, Tony and Bruce had stumbled across security footage of other prisoners on their level's server.

Bruce had recognized the quartet known as the Fantastic Four. Tony had gone on and on about how he'd known that Reed and Sue Richard's gradual withdrawal from academia and the team's disappearance from the public eye had been suspicious. Tony got even more up in arms when they'd discovered that Sue was pregnant, indignant that the woman would probably have to have and raise the child in these prison walls.

Then there was the discovery that SHIELD had Captain America and Spider-Man in their custody. Bruce had been the one to figure out the identity of the teenager, having recalled reading something about the young web-slinging vigilante in the paper before he'd been apprehended and brought onto the Helicarrier. The young looking WWII vet was a surprise however. It was Tony who'd realized who he must have been, recognizing Captain Steve Rogers from the news reels his father used to have him watch as a child. It wasn't hard to figure out, seeing that S. Rogers was one of the two names listed on the camera ID.

Then a week later, Tony and Bruce had refined the hacking program and got access to footage from other levels and uncovered more prisoners. There were two men in strange clothes being held somewhere on the Helicarrier's lower level near the hanger bay. They were Thor and Loki, according to the names on the security camera IDs. But what really disturbed Bruce and the reason that Tony hardly slept anymore was the discovery of the two other prisoners held aboard the Helicarrier. In another area on the lower level near the labs, two men were being held and experimented on. One was methodically cut open and clinically studied as his skin rapidly healed itself. The other had been connected to a series of monitors and tubes and subjected to a series of tests that forced the man to react, using several different powers that were barely being controlled. Both men were in obvious agony and Bruce swore he could hear the screams from their rooms even though they still hadn't yet managed to hack into the audio feed and sync it with the security footage.

After that, Tony had poured every second of his time during their ten minute window into scouring all of the Helicarrier's security feed to see if there were any more prisoners being held aboard the Helicarrier. Thankfully there were none. Just the twelve of them. And Tony was hell bent and determined to get everyone out.

"Do you have a plan?" Bruce asked Tony the moment their ten minutes of privacy began for that day.

"The makings of one," Tony sighed, tearing his eyes away from his latest project. "JARVIS is now fully integrated into the system and I can cause a ship-wide cascade failure that will take out the security first. With that down, our doors – and by ours, I mean ours, Cap and Spidey's, and the Fantastic Four's – will open and will get my suit free. It'll come to me – that's part of it's programming. Then the lights and communications go out along with the wireless internet. Navigation's the last to go. After that, the engines fail, and because they have no way of notifying the system that they're failing, the backup power won't kick in. We have a minute to get me suited up and then a minute of free fall to make our way to the lower level to get to the others. Then the engines restart, so the whole thing doesn't crash into the ground, but by then hopefully between the eight of us, we'll be able to free the other four."

"Setting aside the very possible issue that the Other Guy might come out during this escape attempt, I have to ask. Once we're all free, how do we escape?" Bruce asked.

"You might just want to let the big guy out. Could be fun seeing SHIELD trying to deal with the Hulk on top of all the system issues I'm going to be spamming them with. But getting out is one of four problems that I haven't managed to solve yet," Tony growled. "Right now I don't have an exit strategy that gets all of us out. If it were just the two of us, I'd do what I just told you and blast a hole in the side and fly us out. But as far as I know, only the Human Torch and I can fly, so blasting out is not an option. We could steal a Quinjet, but it'll take me precious time familiarizing myself with how to pilot the damn thing."

"Ben Grimm and Johnny Storm are both astronauts and pilots. I'm sure together the three of your could figure out how to fly one," Bruce pointed out.

"Maybe," Tony grumbled. "But I doubt that either one of them has flown since they disappeared into SHIELD custody, which was what? Four? Five years ago? They'd be unfamiliar with the tech."

"Ok, piloting aside, what are the other three problems?" Bruce asked.

"Another is Pepper, Rhodey, and whoever else is out there that has a connection to our fellow prisoners. Rogers has been on ice for 70 years, so everyone he knew is either dead or will be dead soon, you've told me you have nobody, the Fantastic Four only have each other as far as I know, but Spider-Man is only a teenager. I'm sure he's got family out there somewhere. And who knows about our poor friends down in the Helicarrier's basement."

Bruce nodded. It made sense. The only reason Tony was aboard the Helicarrier was because he'd refused to turn over his Iron Man suits and designs. When SHIELD hadn't gotten what they'd wanted they went after Pepper Potts and threatened to ruin Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes, the only two people that were close to Tony Stark.

On their first day as fellow prisoners, Tony had told Bruce about how SHIELD had threatened to ruin Lt. Col. Rhodes' career by revealing the few cover-ups the man had made for Tony during the first few months when Iron Man was new, and get their hands on the War Machine armor once the man was dishonorably discharged. Then there was the bio-weapon they'd planted in Pepper after the confusion of the Stark Expo incident. It was something that SHIELD's scientists had cooked up. If Tony had refused to turn himself and his suits in, SHIELD would have activated the nano-machines implanted inside Pepper's system that were designed to break down her body and cause all of her internal organs to fail. The presence of the nano-machines made Pepper a hostage and kept Tony aboard the Helicarrier as SHIELD's "guest" and consultant.

Bruce wondered if this was what happened to the Fantastic Four. Being rich and famous they couldn't be fully removed from the public eye. Mr. and Mrs. Richards still published scientific papers, Tony still made things for Stark Industries, and they all helped design things for SHIELD, but they did so from the bowels of the Helicarrier, not from their homes like the public thought.

"And the other two problems?"

"There's going to be security outside all prisoner doors. To get into my suit, I need them taken out, but I can't take them out without getting into the suit. And once we get out, we're fugitives. We'll need resources I'm not equipped to provide right now. We need an outside man. I could get a message to Pepper and ask her to start looking around for one, but it's going to take time."

Bruce nodded solemnly. Then they both startled when the overhead speakers suddenly crackled to life.

"I think I can help you out," a voice said.

"Agent Coulson? Shit, we're made," Tony said, closing down the monitors.

"You're not made, Stark," Coulson said. "We've been watching. We're on your side."

"Who is we?" Tony demanded.

"Agent Romanov, myself and two others, but forget about that for now. You haven't got much private time left. Don't worry about Lieutenant Colonel Rhodes and Ms. Potts. Romanov and I have already worked out a way to neutralize the threats made against them. They say hi, by the way."

Tony gaped at the ceiling.

"Figure out what you need and leave the exit plan to us. You'll be hearing from us tomorrow, gentlemen," Coulson added before the comms went down and Tony and Bruce's ten minutes were up.

* * *

That evening, Natasha Romanov sat in one of the conference rooms at Stark Industries next to Clint Barton and across from Virginia "Pepper" Potts and Lt. Col. James "Rhodey" Rhodes. Phil Coulson was standing, looking out the floor to ceiling windows that had a stunning view of the city from twenty floors up. Pepper was rubbing her arm where Coulson had had the honor of injecting her with the serum that should destroy the nano-machines in her body. Natasha knew that the two of them had become and remained friends since the Obadiah Stane incident, and that hearing what had been done to Pepper after the Stark Expo had enraged the normally calm agent. Natasha had felt guilty and that it had been her fault, even though she hadn't been the one to inject the nano-machines into the other woman. She felt as if she'd failed Coulson for letting it happen, and that she'd failed Pepper for not being there to protect her.

"Will this work?" Pepper asked.

"It should," Coulson nodded. "I think enough time has passed to find out. Clint, scan Ms. Potts."

Clint nodded and came around the table with a wand-like device in hand. Pepper stood up and allowed herself to be scanned the way the security guards check people for metal at airports.

"She's clean," Clint grinned.

Rhodes sagged in his seat with relief, and Natasha allowed her shoulders to relax.

"So what now?" Rhodes asked.

"Now we get Mr. Stark and the rest of the prisoners on the Helicarrier out. Stark has a plan to break free and we have an exit strategy," Coulson informed them.

"There's still a lot of risks, however," Natasha said grimly. "First, there's Banner. This whole plan could blow up in our faces if he lets the Hulk out. Then there's Loki. We don't know if he can be trusted."

"I'm not worried about him. I'm sure you can persuade him to be cooperative, Natasha," Coulson said. "And Banner should be stable so long as we can keep him out of the immediate action. It's Logan and Winchester that I'm worried about."

"They're the mutants that SHIELD has been experimenting on, correct?" Pepper asked. Rhodes pursed his lips in distaste.

"Yes," Natasha nodded. "They've been messing with Dean Winchester's genetic makeup and splicing other select strains of the mutant-gene into his DNA, giving him the powers of other mutants like Magneto, Mystique, and even Logan and Charles Xavier, just to name a few. The man was originally a simple Empath. Now he's a super mutant with very little control over his new abilities, as well as his original empathic ones. SHIELD keeps him docile with a cocktail of sedatives and opiates that are just a step down from what they used to knock out the Hulk."

"They've tried to do the same thing with Logan, but his regenerative genes heal his body and fight off the invasive strands of DNA trying to integrate into his genetic code like it would an infection or virus," Coulson added. "Even though Dean was given Logan's ability of rapid healing and self-regeneration, the power heals him at a slower rate and isn't as integrated into his genetic code as Logan's."

"So the reason they're able to mess with Winchester's DNA, even with the healing stuff, is because the self-healing power is an infused power unlike Logan's, who isn't affected because he was born with it. He's lived long enough that his body knows it's own make up and fights off anything it deems foreign."

"Precisely," Coulson nodded.

"So if they haven't managed to manipulate Logan's DNA, what have they been doing with him all this time?" Pepper asked.

"Mainly testing out his regenerative abilities," Natasha said.

"Yeah, and his new adamantium skeleton and claws," Clink snorted. "Wonder whose bright idea that was to fuse the guy's bones with the strongest and one of the rarest metal alloys on Earth. The guy can do some serious damage with those. I've seen the tests."

"And that's precisely the reason I worry about including those two. Logan might see this escape as a chance for revenge and go on a violent spree that might jeopardize not only our plan, but the lives of everybody aboard the Helicarrier."

"I wouldn't," Clint shrugged. "The dude was an X-Man. He saved people and taught kids for a living."

"Five years imprisoned and being experimented on can change a person, Clint," Natasha said softly. "I doubt he's the same man he was before SHIELD arrested him and Winchester. But I also doubt that he'll jeopardize our plans."

"Why?" Rhodes asked her.

"Because of Winchester," she said matter-of-factly. "I've also seen the security footage, and Logan will work with us if it means getting his friend out of SHIELD hands."

"So we're all set then," Pepper said. "The escape plan's a go, and we have made arrangements for a safe base of operations. I'll head out in an hour and collect May Parker on the way."

"And I'll be waiting for your signal," Rhodey nodded at Coulson.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Lt. Col.?" Coulson asked. "You'll be seen as a traitor and an enemy of SHIELD if you do this. You'll be going AWOL and possibly considered an enemy of the state. You will become a fugitive just like all the others. Maybe even more so."

"Considering the alternative, I would have been fired anyway and SHIELD would get their hands on the War Machine suit. Tony's fought to keep his suits out of their hands. I owe it to him to do the same. Tony's suits are all coded to him so that only he can use them, let alone open one without setting off it's self-destruct sequence. War Machine has no such fail-safes because it was given to me for use on behalf of the Department of Defense. So, yes. I'm sure I want to do this."

"Besides," Clint smirked. "If all goes according to plan, you'll be cleared of charges by the end and able to go back to working for the government. That or be part of a large team of superheroes. Either way."

"_If_ all goes to plan," Rhodes shook his head, a small smile spreading across his face.

"I just thought of something. What about Winchester's family?" Pepper asked. "You said he had one, right?"

"We don't need to worry about them," Natasha assured her. "SHIELD won't be able to use them. John Winchester is anti-mutant and hasn't spoken to either of his sons in the last 10 years, so he's no good as leverage against Dean. As for Sam Winchester, he hasn't seen or spoken to Dean since he left to attend Stanford back in 2002. He got into law school in '05 and got his degree in '08. The guy's a high profile lawyer here in New York now, hired by Charles Xavier as a defensive lawyer for mutants at Xavier Academy. He also happens to be a strong Telekinetic and is married to a Telepath with a psych major. Sam is the golden boy in Mutant Rights circles and works directly with Doctor Hank McCoy. If anything happens to him, SHIELD risks a riot."

"Basically, Xavier has guaranteed Sam's safety by hiring him," Clint said.

"He made sure of it after Dean was arrested," Coulson agreed. "Not that it matters. Sam is going to be meeting us at the safe house. He'll have Doctor McCoy and Professor Xavier with him. They should be there already, actually, setting things up."

"Great. Now that we've made sure we've covered our bases, lets get this thing in motion," Pepper nodded. "I'll see you all at the safe house."

* * *

Aaand that's the prologue and chapter 1 of The Ultimate Avengers! :) Yay! It ended up being a lot longer than I'd intended, but that can only be a good thing for you guys, right? Next chapter will be the start of our superheroes' escape. I hope you enjoyed this. Let me know what kind of character interactions you would like to see in future chapters. Anyways, let me know what you guys think of the story so far, let me know if there are any kinds of character prompt interactions/stories you'd like to see, and if you have any questions don't be afraid to ask!

OK. Now for some clearing up about the series of events.

X-Men: First Class and Days of Future past are the only X-Men movies that happened and remain canon. In this story, because it was Raven/Mystique posing as Striker that saved Logan at the end of X-M:DoFP, Logan never joined Team X or was experimented on and given his adamantium claws, so the events of Origins of Wolverine never happened, but the mutant experiment program and Striker's Team X still occurred, just taken care of by Xavier's current-at-the-time X-Men team and SHIELD. The mentioned incident in the Prologue in 2000, refers to what happened in the first X-Men movie. Even though the timeline has changed, certain events have still occurred (like Logan finding Rogue and bringing her to Xavier Academy). They have just been resolved differently, mainly by the X-Men and SHIELD's efforts. It's mainly the X-Men timeline that has shifted (changes such as Logan's involvement with the Xavier Academy and Raven/Mystique's loyalties will be mentioned further along in the story). Most of The Amazing Spider-Man and all of the Fantastic Four and Rise of the Silver Surfer have occurred as they did in canon.

As for the Avengers characters...

For Captain America, obviously everything leading up to when he wakes up from being frozen in ice, is still canon. In this fic, when he wakes up he is already on the Helicarrier and cannot escape from his reenforced rooms.

The events in Iron Man and Iron Man 2 are canon, but afterwards SHIELD brings Tony in for a debriefing. Now because in this timeline SHIELD is detaining supers instead of recruiting them, there is no Avengers Initiative. After what happened with the Expo, Tony is asked to turn over his suits, which he refuses, and when he refuses to cooperate with SHIELD altogether, Pepper and Rhody are threatened, basically blackmailing Tony into being a political prisoner aboard the Helicarrier. He's taken out of the public eye the same way the Fantastic Four were; with a bullshit excuse that he needed to take some time away and recuperate from a health scare and what had transpired at the Expo.

Now for Thor, I'm down right borrowing (i.e. stealing) copperbadge's idea that Thor tried and found a way (by magical means) to return to Earth and Jane, but the trip left him weak and drained and made it easy for SHIELD to capture him. As for Loki, he found himself drifting through the void before winding up on Earth (I'm not revealing the exact circumstances that occurred that put him on Earth, but it's pretty much similar to what happened to him in copperbadge's Coulson's Eleven).

As for Spider-man, Peter gets arrested after the events on the Williamsburg Bridge, but before the confrontation in the sewers and Doctor Connors makes his bio-chemical cloud compound. The reason I picked this particular point in the movie's canon is because I think that Connors got slightly desperate and hurried his plans after finding out that Peter was Spider-Man after he found Peter's camera. With Peter/Spider-Man out of the picture, Connors can take his time and does so in this fic, waiting months to perfect his chemical formula and revenge against Oscorp.

OK, I think that's enough about the story. Now for the characters and pairings.

Right now I'm only working with the following pairings/couples: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov/Clint Barton, Reed Richards/Sue Storm, Peter Parker/Gwen Stacy, Jean Gray/ Scott Summers, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, and Dean Winchester/Raven|Mystique. If you have any ideas for other pairings please let me know. I don't mind slash pairings, but I would like to try to keep the Marvel canon pairings for those who don't really care for that sort of thing.

If you have any questions about the characters or the story, please feel free to leave a comment in a review or PM me. Look forward to chapter 2!


	2. Escaping Sheildcatraze

Ok, here's chapter 2! I feel like I should state right off the bat that I used a liberal amount of plot taken (i.e. stolen) right out of copperbadge's Coulson's Eleven. For that I do apologize, but I tried to integrate enough new stuff so that it wouldn't feel like a complete rip off (which it kinda is) of the escape sequence, but there were just some elements and lines that I loved and wanted to have/keep in mine, so all credit for that goes to copperbadge and I hope you guys can forgive me. More original things will come within the next few chapters, I promise.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Escaping Sheildcatraze  
**

Natasha didn't look it, but she was a bundle of nerves – nervous nerves, excited nerves, worries nerves, you name it, she's got it. In only a couple short hours they were going to bust out the Supers. So many things could go wrong with this plan, but she had to have faith that what they were about to do was not only the right thing to do, but that it was going to work as well.

"Romanov."

Natasha looked up and met Agent Maria Hill's steady gaze.

"Camera Four is glitching down in Level One's prisoner bay and I can't get the maintenance team on the comms. Do you mind going down there and busting some heads for me?" the senior agent smirked.

"My pleasure," Natasha smiled back, enjoying the shivers that some of the crewmen gave when she passed by.

Level One was the "basement" level of the Helicarrier. Most of it was hanger and storage bay space, but there were a couple of offices and two laboratories down there where they kept and experimented on Logan and Winchester. Camera four was in Hanger Bay Four where SHIELD had the specially modified Hulk container that was currently being used as Thor and Loki's prison cell. This was Hill and Coulson's subtle way of asking Natasha to persuade Loki to join them so that he didn't cause any trouble when it came time to bust everybody out of here.

When she got down there she harassed the maintenance crew and sent them scampering elsewhere to figure out their camera problems. Once she was sure that everyone was gone, she approached the container where the two god-like beings were watching her curiously. Thor was eyeing her warily; anger and indignation at being held prisoner raging like a storm behind his clear blue eyes. Loki, on the other hand, looked amused at the way she'd intimidated the crewmen.

She stepped up onto the platform that had the controls and looked back at the security camera. It twitched up and down – a signal from Clint that he had her back and was still messing with the actual feed to the camera so that no one could see what she was about to do. Reassured, Natasha hit the comm. button on the control panel.

"Good morning, gentlemen," she smiled.

"…Good morning," Thor replied hesitantly, eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Enjoying your stay?" she asked pleasantly.

Both scowled at her.

"I thought as much. What would you do if you were freed?" she asked them.

"Freed?" Thor looked surprised. This was obviously not how he'd expected this conversation to go down.

"Return to Asgard," Loki told her. He was lying.

"If you could do that, you would have done so before we caught you," she said, crossing her arms in self-assurance.

"Do you wish to free me?" he asked, and then added after a glare from Thor, "To free us both?"

"Yes," she said. They gave her a wary look. Natasha couldn't hold back a small smirk. She knew she had that effect on others.

"What do you require in return?" Thor asked.

Her smile became more pronounced. "Of you, Thor? Nothing. But, Loki? You need to be a better man than you have been," she replied.

"A hard bargain," the god of mischief smiled warily.

"Think about it. When your door opens, ten other people will be waiting. You can be our friend or our enemy. Either way, I win, so it makes no difference to me."

"Who are you?" Loki asked, a small glimmer of awe and respect showing in his voice.

"Natasha Romanov. Be seeing you again soon, Loki. Thor," she replied, turning off the comms, and left.

* * *

Once he'd made sure that Natasha was free to converse with the "gods," Clint Barton sent Stark and Banner a message to let them know that the plan was a "go" and for them to be prepared to break out, giving Tony the exact time he should initiate his break-out plan, which would start during the two genius's ten-minutes of engineered privacy.

In the mean time, it was Clint's job to make sure that the jet they'd selected for their escape – they'd had to put in a request to free up one of the larger Quinjets considering how many people they were breaking out – would be fueled and ready and that they'd have a reasonably decent shot at getting out of here once security went on alert. Right now the Helicarrier was hovering just off the coast of Miami. Hopefully, Lt. Col. Rhodes was in position down there somewhere, ready to provide interference and air support.

So far everything was running smoothly. The jet was fueled and ready, Clint had it's use reserved on doctored orders from Coulson for a cargo run, Stark and Banner were making preparations (if their busy work was anything to go by), and it looked like Natasha had managed to impress Loki enough that he wouldn't cause trouble. Once she was clear of the room, Clint fixed the camera feed so that the techs would actually be able to fix it – until Stark screwed everything up, that is.

Clint couldn't contain a small excited smile. There was nothing like a high-stakes mission to get his adrenaline pumping. All he had to do now was wait for Natasha to join him and they'd begin.

* * *

From SHIELD's point of view, when Tony Stark hit the simulated big red button on his computer monitor it was as if the apocalypse was happening. For Tony, it was fun well-orchestrated chaos – his favorite kind. SHIELD had no idea what was happening, and he delighted in spamming them with every computer virus he had, crimpling the systems with as many malfunctions as much as possible.

As soon as their ten-minute time slot of privacy had begun for the day, a window appeared on two separate monitors. Natasha Romanov and a man he wasn't familiar with appeared on screen. For a moment Tony thought that she'd arranged this, that this double-triple-whatever agent was going to lock him in an even tinier cell with no tech and have Pepper killed.

"Hello, Mr. Stark. It's good to see you again." She smiled that small smile of hers that, since learning of her agent status, continued to set Tony's teeth on edge.

"Can you get us into the system itself?" Tony asked, shoving his inhibitions aside. Just because she was a SHIELD agent, it didn't mean that she was the bad guy. Coulson had said that she was working with them, so he would just have to trust the woman who was trusted by the guy that Pepper trusted enough to be friends with.

"Working on it," she said in unison with the other guy.

"Time to see if Agent Romanov is as good as she thinks she is," Tony said to Bruce as they waited.

"The system is yours, Stark," Romanov said after a couple minutes.

"I've got access," Bruce announced, sounding surprised and delighted. "Time to see if this crazy plan of yours actually works."

"I'm impressed and slightly terrified," Tony informed them all. "All right, it's show time."

"Mr. Stark, I'm Agent Clint Barton, and I'll be your get-away pilot for this afternoon," the man on screen said. "Agent Romanoff is en route to your location to clear the way, busting heads as requested."

"Uh, thank you, Agent Barton. The suit should be free in about thirty seconds."

"I'm patching you through to Cell 43-R and 44-F. Notify the inhabitants and blow their doors; 43-R is across from you and 44-F is two doors down the hall to your right."

"With pleasure. Also triggering doors T-10 and L-10 to open on mark."

"Gottcha. I'll be with you shortly."

"Pleasure flying with you, Agent Barton," Tony said. Bruce tossed him a radio uplink from his monitor to Tony's. "Bruce, you get the Fabulous Four, I'll hail Cap and Spidey."

"Right," the other man nodded and began to explain what was going on to the Fantastic Four.

"Hey, Capsicle, over here," Tony said, and saw both the Captain and his adolescent friend startle in surprise on the security feed. They looked at the radio, and Tony grinned. Whoever put the radio in front of the speakers to the room sure had a sense of humor, even though it was a little cruel to mess with the man from another time period. "Yes, my voice is coming from the radio. No, I don't have time to explain. The door in front of you should open in…"

"3...2...1..." both Tony and Bruce counted down in unison.

Tony and Bruce's door blew at the same time the other two did. They also had the distinct pleasure of seeing Natasha Romanov take down a guard with his head crushed between her thighs. Wow, what a way to go. Two were already on the ground and one was spasming from a taser bolt. Tony stepped out into the doorway. Steve Rogers was standing just inside his, large as life. From further down the hall, Tony could see the Fantastic Four warily exit their room. All four were decked out in their uniforms. Tony wondered why SHIELD never took those, or – if they had taken them – how they got them back.

"Well, soldier?" Tony said to Rogers, stepping aside and allowing Bruce to crowd out after him and wave down the Fantastic Four. "Ready to blow this pop stand?"

"What's going on?" Rogers asked. A head appeared in the doorway, upside-down, and Parker dropped to the floor beside Rogers.

"I'd like to know that too," Reed Richards said as his team joined them.

"What's going on is – oops, hold on," Tony said, as his armor came barreling down the hallway. Darkness followed it, literally as the lights started failing. Tony stepped into the armor, and lit up the hall with the glow of his repulsors.

"Prison break," Bruce said in answer instead. Simple and to the point.

"Engines will fail in 3…2…1…" Tony reported. "Brace yourselves for free fall!"

There was a sudden lurching sensation as the Helicarrier failed altogether and began to drop out of the sky.

"How long till the engines kick in?" Romanov asked, she and everyone else braced against a wall.

"Two minutes. Then all necessary systems come back online, unfortunately including the security alert," Tony informed her.

"As if they don't have a clue that something's wrong already," Bruce huffed.

"Right. We gotta go," Romanov announced, activating a handful of glow-sticks and passed them out. "Agent Barton is going to meet up with us in the hanger bay. Now if you'd all follow me."

"Lead the way, Agent Romanov," Tony said, armored hand waving her ahead.

"That is so sweet," Johnny Storm laughed, staring at the Iron Man armor in awe.

"Thanks," Tony nodded, grinning behind the faceplate.

"Clint, what's your ETA?" Natasha asked, as they took off running down the dark hallway and as carefully as they could without slowing their pace down a staircase that led directly to the lowest level. When they emerged into a lobby lit by windows, Iron Man, Captain Rogers and Ben Grimm stepped up out in front of her and started body-checking SHIELD agents out of the way. Parker was bouncing all over the place, knocking down anyone they missed and Johnny and Reed hung back to cover Sue and Banner. Natasha was a little irked that she was left in back with those that needed shielding, but didn't let it bother her too much.

"I've just been fired," Clint finally responded in her ear. "You too, Natasha. Sorry, Hill, things are going to be a mess for a while."

"It's all right, Clint. Just get the packages away safely."

"You want to come with us? This is your last chance."

"You need someone inside. Tell Coulson he owes me like, five beers."

Natasha laughed and switched channels. "Coulson?"

"You have ten seconds to hit Asgard country," he replied.

"Where are you?"

"Handling some equipment issues. I'll meet you at the bay."

"Which way?" Rogers called from up ahead.

"Got it," Natasha said hurriedly. "Left, Captain, we have some more personnel to pick up."

The door to Thor and Loki's cell popped open just as they arrived, the engines and power having come back online while they were exiting the stairwell.

"Oh, oh let me say it, let me say it," Parker said, bounding ahead of Rogers. He held out his hands to the gods. "Come with us if you want to live."

Tony and Johnny snickered, loving the kid's humor. Ben rolled his eyes while Rogers, Reed, Sue and Banner just huffed in a mixture of amusement and exasperation at their youngest member.

Natasha gave Loki a narrowed look.

"Friend, not foe," he told her, holding his hands up in surrender before he was slapped heartily on the back by Thor in approval.

"Better stay that way," Natasha said. "We're expecting an air battle. We need everyone in this together. Come on. We've got two more to collect."

"Oh yeah! Payback time!" Johnny cheered.

"Battle, excellent," Thor replied, running along next to them as they headed for the labs next to Hanger Bay Four. He had his hand held out like he was expecting something.

There were more guards the closer they got to the labs and Rogers, who was apparently enjoying playing linebacker, almost bowled Clint over as he joined them in their headlong flight.

"One of you, one of you!" Clint yelled, ducking around him. Parker yelped as a hammer came whirling its way out of nowhere and smacked into Thor's hand, narrowly missing his head.

"Where are we going?" Rogers asked.

"The laboratories, then the jet in Hanger Bay Two. We've got two more people to bust out and then there's a ride waiting for us," Clint said just as Ben punched a guard hard enough that it sent the man flying back into the next five guards, clearing the rest of the way to the labs.

"Allow me," Iron Man practically growled as he blew the lab door open with a repulsors blast, shattering equipment and sent scientists scattering. "You guys get our fellow escapees out of here while I download and destroy their records. Who knows what they've done to these guys."

"Done? Done what? What's going on? Why do you need their records?" Rogers frowned as Natasha moved forward to open the doors to Logan and Winchester's containment cell.

"SHIELD is holding a couple of mutants aboard this ship and has been experimenting on them," Bruce said grimly.

"My God," Reed breathed.

"That's inhumane!" Susan cried.

"Some people don't consider mutants human," Tony growled through his faceplate. "Some wouldn't consider most of us human."

Natasha let out a frustrated hiss when she failed to get the door open.

"Allow me, ma'am," Ben growled before wrenching the doors open. "Alright you two. Are you coming with us or what?"

Logan and Dean Winchester looked up in alarm when the door to their room was suddenly wrenched open by what looked like a rock-man. Logan was quick on the uptake though and got to his feet in an instant.

"That a trick question, Bub?"

"Lets get a move on," Clint shouted from over Ben's shoulder. "Our window of opportunity is closing."

"Lets get out of here," Ben nodded.

"No need to tell me twice," Logan smirked. "C'mon, Dean."

Dean nodded, managing to get to his feet, but swayed unsteadily. Logan cursed under his breath. The kid was still doped up on drugs from whatever they did that morning. With an exaggeratedly aggrieved sigh, Logan hefted Dean up, slinging the guy onto his back, placing the arms around his neck.

"Hey!" Dean barked.

"Stuff it, Dean. Ya can barely walk, and we seem ta be in a hurry so I'm carryin' yer lame ass."

Dean grumbled for a moment before slumping against Logan's back. Logan had figured as much. Kid never had much energy left in him after a session in the labs.

"Well? What-er we waitin' for?" Logan asked, looking around at the odd collection of people in front of him, eyes narrowing when he spied the two SHIELD agents. The guy just grinned, winking at him while the woman rolled her eyes.

"This way," Natasha said, leading the large group out of the thoroughly destroyed labs. Logan couldn't help looking around in satisfaction. He was only sorry that it wasn't his own handy work.

"Natasha, what's our twenty on Coulson?" Clint asked as they entered Hanger Bay Two.

"I'm not going to make the jet," Coulson said over the comms.

Clint flinched. "Shit," he answered. "We can hold them for–"

"No, go on ahead."

"Fury'll kill you," Natasha said.

"Probably not," Coulson replied. "If he does, Hill will avenge me."

"Oh, _probably_ not?" Clint asked, voice dripping with sarcasm. Ahead of him, Parker bounded off three SHIELD agents, snatched a gun out of the hands of a fourth, and let Iron Man, Ben, Rogers and Thor barrel their way through a group of agents on their way to the jet.

"Everyone in," Clint ordered. "We're going to have to lose some pursuers."

"You go," Stark said. "I'll take rear point with Torch."

"Awesome!" Johnny enthused, hands already sparking with barely suppressed flames.

"I shall join thee, as well," Thor added.

"Um," Parker began, but Clint shoved him, Banner and Loki into the jet. None of the others needed further prompting. Reed escorted Sue aboard with Ben at their backs. Logan grumbled something about flying in death-machine-jets before following with a groaning and pale Dean – guy must not be a fan of flying.

"Well, that was fun!" Rogers said, as he settled in across from Parker at the end of the jet next to the loading ramp and Clint raced down the middle for the cockpit. "I really hope you're the good guys because if I'm being kidnapped I'm still going with you anyway."

"You and me both, Bub," Logan grunted from beside him. Dean huffed in agreement on Logan's other side.

"Good guys, promise," Natasha said, backing up the ramp before firing a few rounds at some in-coming agents. "Mostly."

"Mostly works for me," Susan said.

Iron Man, Human Torch, and Thor started dealing with the fresh wave of agents so that the others could take off. The jet door was closing when there was a scuffle in the bay beyond. Natasha peered out and saw Coulson. She leaned back just before something came whirling through the gap and embedded itself in the floor.

"The hell was that?" Clint asked, already lifting them off. Behind them, Thor, the Human Torch, Iron Man, and the recently arrived War Machine were hovering, waiting.

"Is that…?" Parker asked in awe.

"What is it?" Clint demanded.

Rogers reached down and, with a jerk, pulled it out of the floor, the eyes of everyone aboard following it.

"It's my shield," he said, in awe.

It took Clint about ten minutes to shake their tail, piloting his best with Natasha on guns, shooting to damage rather than to destroy. Stark, Rhodes, Torch, and Thor did their part too, with gleeful whoops that could be heard even from inside the Quinjet and over Iron Man and War Machine's comms. After they shot down or shook off the pursuing jets, Natasha got up and headed for the back.

Rogers was calmly inspecting his shield, Parker, Logan, and Winchester were sitting still and looking pale, Banner seemed to be doing some sort of meditation, Ben was scowling out the window at the Human Torch, the Richards were whispering quietly amongst themselves, and Loki was watching everyone. Loki and Rogers both stood when she entered, and Parker got up after a second.

"I'm told you can do magic," she said to Loki. He bowed with a regal flourish.

"For milady rescuer, anything," he said with a grin.

"We need to vanish," Natasha informed him. "We'll be flying over DC and entering Canadian airspace soon."

"My pleasure," he replied, and went towards the cockpit, resting both hands on the console dashboard.

"Wow," Clint announced. "We just dropped off every radar I got here."

"I'm not even picking you guys up," Stark's voice crackled over the comms. "If I weren't flying above you, I wouldn't even know you're there."

"You're not reregistering on my readings either," Rhodes reported.

"What about you guys? Will your armor be picked up on scans?" Natasha asked.

"JARVIS has us covered," was all Stark said on the matter.

"Not to be the party pooper and thank you very much for springing us, but who exactly are you guys and why are we going to Canada?" Parker asked. "Also, um, I have this aunt–"

"Taken care of," Natasha said.

"That's ominous."

"She's waiting for you."

"Still not relieved," Parker murmured.

"She's safe. You'll see her soon," Natasha said, heading back towards the cockpit. "Believe me, that just became the least of your worries."

"Is there anyone else we're meeting up with?" Banner asked.

"A few others are waiting for us at a safe house," Natasha said, looking over at their two mutant companions. "Including Charles Xavier."

"The Professor?" Logan asked, sitting a little more upright. Even Dean managed to become a little more awear. "He's in on this?"

"He's the one who has provided us with a safe house," Natasha nodded.

"I'll be damned," Logan smirked, nudging Dean in the side gently. "Told ya that tha Professor wouldn'ta let us rot."

"Right. It only took him four years," Dean grumbled.

"…It's been five, Dean, but that's besides tha point. We're free," Logan sighed.

"Free…right," Dean mumbled before clenching his eyes shut in a grimace.

"Is he alright?" Sue asked Logan.

"Not really," Dean grumbled. "I hate flying."

"Feeling's mutual, Kid," Logan huffed, wincing as the jet hit a tiny wave of turbulence.

"Not a kid, asshat," Dean huffed. "I'm thirty-three for Christ's sake."

"At least ya actually remembered yer age this time," Logan smirked. "Sometimes I think you've got more holes in yer memory than swiss-cheese."

"Fuck you, Logan."

"I'll pass, thanks."

"You are feeling way too amused right now."

"Just trying ta help."

"…I know. Thanks."

"Anytime, Kid."

"Quite calling me kid, Fuzzy."

"Only if you quite calling me Fuzzy."

"Guess I'll just have to get used to it then."

Natasha watched as the two continued to bicker and gripe at each other with no real heat in their verbal barbs – they seemed like long-standing and rehashed arguments. The others seemed to be amused as well, and everyone started to relax a bit – though whether that was because they were actually feeling relaxed, or if Dean was using some of his Empathic abilities to make them feel that way, Natasha wasn't sure. Satisfied that everything was all right for the moment, though, she returned to the cockpit and took a spin at the controls.

* * *

So that's chapter 2. I hope you liked it and look forward to chapter three with all it's reunions and things. Thanks for reading and feel free to leave a review! The more I get the more often I'll work on updating this fic alongside my Digimon fics. :)


	3. Hello, My Name Is

Yay! Chapter 3! This was actually really quick to write. I don't think I've written a chapter that's this long so fast before. It only took me an afternoon! :D Anyway, enough of me jabbering. ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Hello, My Name Is...**

Dean Winchester was trying to maintain the spaced out calm he'd managed to attain an hour into their flight. Everyone else was relaxed for now so he was using those vibes and letting them wash over him, sharing the good emotions with Logan since both of them hated flying. All was peaceful for now thank God – if there was one.

He'd hated his empathic abilities when they'd first manifested after Sam had left for college. Dean had been in despair after his little brother had just walked out on him and their father. He and Sam had been raised to hate mutants because of the mutant bastard that had killed their mother, growing up hunting down mutants with their father. One night after a particularly bad hunt (his first solo that had been against a really nasty mutant that had venom in their nails and teeth) and getting completely drunk off his ass, the metaphorical dam broke and he had been overwhelmed by his emotions. When he woke up the next morning with a horrible hangover he discovered that he could sense and feel what others were feeling as well.

He'd tried to hide his sudden mutant-ness and ended up alienating himself from his father. He had no control over the barrage of emotions he could suddenly feel and tried locking any and all emotions out and away but that hadn't worked for long and he'd had a very bad melt down when it all became too much being around his father on the anniversary of his mother's death. John Winchester had been outraged at the discovery and actually tried to kill Dean for being mutant filth, his drunken logic leading him to the conclusion that it was Dean's presence that had drawn the yellow-eyed pyro mutant to their home and led to the death of Mary Winchester. It wasn't hard for a still mildly sober Dean to escape the heavily drunken and grieving man and from then on he'd started to avoid large populated areas, essentially shutting himself off from the world. Truly freaked out and disgusted with himself, Dean started ghosting from one small town to the next until he ran into Logan on a hunt turned mutant skirmish.

Logan had been in the woods just outside another small hole of a town somewhere in Ohio to collect a runaway kid to bring to Xavier Academy when another mutant tried to kill them. It had been the same one that Dean had been in pursuit of that had been killing little kids across the state. Dean and Logan worked together to get the kid to safety and take out the killer mutant. The guy had gotten away but was sure to return for his prey eventually. The kid had been safe at the time, however, and that was all Dean cared about. He'd stuck with Logan and helped bring the kid safely to the Xavier Institute, taking care of that bad mutant along the way when it'd tried to attack the kid again. One thing led to another and Dean ended up staying at the Institute and learned more about other mutants and how to control his own mutant abilities. Having bonded with a guy like Logan as a friend had helped a lot.

Now Dean had all these other mutant abilities on top of his empathic ones thanks to SHIELD and he knew that he couldn't control them. He was a little relieved to know that Professor X would be there – wherever there was – when they finally landed.

"Hey, Kid," Logan said, nudging him. "I think we're almost there."

Dean allowed his eyes to slide open and could actually see land in the windows opposite him. Wherever they were in Canada, there were lots of mountains. He clenched his eyes shut when the jet bobbed and shuddered.

"Just a bit of turbulence, Dean," Logan said, probably trying to be reassuring, but Dean could feel his friend's unease and heard the words come through clenched teeth. Not very convincing.

"Lady and Gentlemen, we're experiencing a slight bit of turbulence, but none of that matters because we'll be landing in five minutes anyway. So sit back and enjoy the ride. Thank you for flying Renegade Quinjet, for all your escapee needs. It has been an honor and a pleasure," the guy SHIELD agent's voice said over the speakers.

Dean managed a shaky chuckle, feeling the flashes of amusement from Logan and their fellow escapees.

Finally the jet seemed to stop and hover in midair before landing with a small shudder.

"Thank God that our pilot is a better flyer than Summers," Logan huffed. "I knew the bastard was landing the X-Jet roughly on purpose."

Dean snorted with a relieved smile.

With a metallic hiss and click, the loading ramp dropped, allowing them their first real look at their new surroundings. Big Tall Blondie, the Energizer Teen, and Mr. Tall Dark and Emo were the first to exit with the Mr. and Mrs. Brady Bunch and their rock-man guard trailing behind. The quiet mousy looking guy wearing glasses followed at a distance. Then Logan got to his feet and Dean allowed his best friend to help him up. The two SHIELD agents followed them out of the jet. Dean took in a deep breath, unable to help the smile when he breathed in the clean mountain air. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been outside anywhere that had what could be considered fresh air.

Blinking his eyes open in the sun's glare Dean took in the lush green valley they'd landed in. Mountains were all around them and there was a sparkling lake nearby and a large building that looked like an expensive ski lodge or resort type deal. Ahead of them Dean watched the teenager run towards a woman with graying hair, the two hugging each other tightly the moment they came within arm's reach. Dean could feel their relief and happiness and love from where he stood with Logan. The other big tall blond dude with the red cape and big ass hammer landed and embraced the tall emo looking guy that had been on the jet.

"Loki! Thank the All Father you are well!" the big man boomed, voice carrying. His exuberant happiness was as loud to Dean's senses as the man's voice.

"Thor! Some discretion, please!" Loki protested, irritation and exasperation being the most prominent emotions but there was some relief and fondness in there as well.

Mrs. Brady was hugging the dude that could light himself on fire with Mr. Brady and Rock-man standing just off to the side of them. The two guys in the robot metal suits had landed, their faceplates up, and were talking to a woman with straight fiery red hair that was pulled back in a ponytail. The blond man with the round star shield and the quiet man wearing glasses kind of stood off to the side, watching the reunions, not really feeling any emotion in particular. There was relief and happiness for being free, with some touches of envy – probably because there didn't seem to be anyone waiting for them there.

"Hey," Logan said, shaking Dean a bit, unable to really nudge him because Dean's arm was around Logan's shoulders and one of Logan's arms was holding him around the waist to keep him upright. "Look."

Dean looked at his friend and then in the direction Logan was nodding in. He felt his whole body freeze for a moment before his heartbeat kicked up a few notches and he felt himself hurry forward in spite of his body's aches and weariness.

"Dean!"

"Sammy…?"

It had to be Sam. No one had puppy eyes like Sam did. The tall gangly teen he'd seen over ten years ago was now even taller – at least a head taller than Dean – and his typically shaggy long locks were even longer. The face had lost most of its baby fat and roundness, the body as a whole more matured and filled out, on the whole creating an impressive mountain of a man, but it was all undeniably Sam. The tall man was running towards them now and Logan had the good sense to release Dean before Sam got too close. Dean managed to walk a few steps on his own before he was swept up in his baby brother's arms, nearly lifted clean off his feet.

"Dean!" Sam said again, crushing Dean's body to his.

"Sammy," Dean cried, unable to hold back his tears when the relief and happiness he'd felt just moments ago from his brother exploded and nearly overwhelmed him with the waves of happiness, relief, anger, fear, sorrow and love rage like a storm within the man that had once been the little boy Dean had practically raised by himself.

"Oh, God, Dean," Sam whimpered, rocking Dean in his arms, undoubtedly feeling the overflow of Dean's own emotions; all the sorrow, longing, pain and helplessness.

Dean suddenly wanted to push away. He was loosing it. He was nearing a melt down even larger than the one he'd experience around their father and he didn't want Sam to experience that. Touch only strengthened the transference of emotion and with the way Dean could feel the surge of his emotions overwhelming him, he knew that it could seriously harm his brother and anyone else inclined to touch him.

"Let him go, Sam. Give him room."

Professor Xavier.

Dean felt Sam's grip on him tighten momentarily, with a flash of anger and irritation, before reluctantly setting Dean on the ground and backed away. That was slightly better. Dean tried to start a breathing technique that was supposed to help calm him, but his emotions were already so out of whack that it was all he could do not just break down and cry and scream and rage until he was burnt out.

"_Be calm, Dean. Everything will be alright_," the Professor's voice said softly in his mind before speaking out loud. "Miss Romanov, do you have that sedative?"

"What sedative?" Logan growled; anger and worry flickered like fire embers in his friend's emotional aura.

"I do," the woman SHIELD agent said, ignoring Logan's question.

"Give Dean half a syringe. We don't need to knock him out. Half a dose should calm and at least stabilize his empathy and any other mutant abilities they've managed to engineer into his system. He'll be groggy, but he'll still be conscious enough and able to be around others for a time."

"You sure?" Romanov asked.

"Just do it!" Dean gasped, wishing they'd just do whatever the hell it was they were going to do already before he lost what little control he had. At this rate, it wouldn't matter if anyone was touching him. Anyone close enough would be hit with some degree of the emotional baggage he was keeping contained right now.

"Be careful not to touch him," Professor Xavier warned just before Dean felt the all too familiar prick of a needle, his body instantly reacting to the drug being injected into his body. He felt drained as everything inside him went numb. His body was numb, his mind was numb, and his overload of emotions faded, numbing him to everything around him.

* * *

Peter Parker watched what was going on with the group that had stayed by the Quinjet. He'd been so happy to see his Aunt May that he'd almost forgotten about the others until a really tall man came out of the building they'd all been heading towards and ran to the really sick looking guy that SHIELD had been experimenting on. A guy in a motorized wheelchair and a tall blue furred…man (yeah lets go with that) soon followed. Peter – and everyone else from their escapee group – looked on as the tall guy hugged the shorter guy – Dean.

"They boyfriends?" Mr. Stark asked.

Peter blinked, then looked over to see if the man was serious, but the amused smirk said otherwise. The redheaded woman scowled, smacking the Iron Man armor before replying.

"Try brothers, Tony. They haven't seen each other in ten years since Sam went to college."

Sam must have been the tall guy with the long hair.

Peter felt like he was intruding on something as he watched the two men. The hug was like something out of a movie. Then he became worried when Dean seemed to be having a fit of some kind. The old bald guy in the wheelchair was saying something and Sam was setting Dean down on the ground before backing away.

"Something's wrong," Steve said, looking ready to head over there but the woman next to Mr. Stark stepped forward and stopped him.

"Don't," she said. "If I remember correctly, Mr. Winchester is an empath and is probably having an emotional episode. Too many people close by providing too many emotions will only make him worse."

Peter watched worriedly when Agent Romanov approached Dean and injected something into the man's arm. Dean seemed to calm down and a minute later the group was moving on to join them, Dean in the arms of his really tall brother. Dean didn't appear to be too happy about it, but he looked too tired to protest much.

"Why don't we convene on the patio?" the man in the wheelchair suggested, being the first to reach Peter and the others. "Mrs. Parker and Miss Potts were kind enough to put together a delicious looking meal."

Peter's spirits boosted instantly. He'd really missed his aunt's cooking. He was embarrassed that his stomach decided to vocalize that thought, earning him chuckles from the adults around him.

"Come on, dear," Aunt May smiled, wrapping her arm around him, brining him to a large outdoor patio.

"Be with you guys in a second," Mr. Stark said, the Iron Man faceplate falling back down into position. The guy in the War Machine armor nodded, doing the same. There were a few hisses and pings and tings before both suits of metal armor opened up and allowed their wearers to step out.

"Ah! Free at last," Mr. Stark grinned, throwing an arm around his companion. "Good to see you, Rhodey."

"You too, Tony. You too."

Peter looked around at the others, trying to figure out who was who. He knew who Tony Stark was, had realized that the woman and two men in matching outfits with the guy who was obviously the Thing were the Fantastic Four (the big number 4 on their chests only made it more obvious once he figured it out), and he'd roomed with Captain America: Steve Rogers, but he didn't know any of the others. Agent Romanov, Agent Barton he knew were SHIELD but that was about it, Thor and Loki he only knew by name, and Dean and his friend-slash-cellmate he'd never heard of before but looked familiar. He had to figure that the guy who'd been wearing the War Machine armor was Lt. Col. Rhodes – he'd seen him enough times on TV since the Stark Expo – and the woman with Mr. Stark must be Miss Virginia Potts. She'd been in the news a lot since Mr. Stark had made her CEO of Stark Industries, so he felt a little stupid for not recognizing her. He didn't know who the man who'd come out of Mr. Stark's cell/apartment rooms was or who Mr. Big Tall and Furry was supposed to be, but the guy in the wheel chair looked familiar.

Aunt May had Peter sit down on one of the many patio chairs before rushing off to help Miss Potts with the food. Peter was happy when Steve took a seat next to him, offering him a Coke.

"Thanks," Peter grinned.

"You're welcome," Steve smiled back, leaning back in his seat and casting a weary eye over the large group of people around them, eyes occasionally straying to the Thing and the blue furred guy who was examining Dean on one of the love seats with Sam hovering nearby.

Aunt May came back a minute later with two loaded plates of food, handing one to her nephew and the other to Steve.

"Oh! Thank you," Steve said, taking the plate.

"It's my pleasure," May said, nodding back.

"Steve Rogers," Steve said, holding his hand out to shake.

"May Parker. I'm Peter's aunt," she said, shaking his hand.

Peter tuned out the rest of the greetings as he dug into the food, in bliss by the first bite. The food on the Helicarrier hadn't been _that_ bad, but it wasn't home cooking.

"Okay, everyone, can I have your attention!" Mr. Stark called out a little while later after everyone was seated with food. "First of all, thank you, Pepper and Mrs. Parker for the delicious food." Everyone clapped, some calling out thanks and compliments. "Now I don't know about you guys, but I feel that introductions need to be made. I know who a majority of you are, but most of you probably don't even know half of who everyone is."

"An excellent point, Mr. Stark," the elderly man in the wheelchair said.

"Stark?" Steve said in surprise next to Peter. "Like Howard Stark?"

Mr. Stark looked at Steve in amazement before a gleeful look took its place.

"Nobody told you who I am? Oh this is going to be fun." Mr. Stark practically bounced out of his seat and over to Steve, hand outstretched. "Anthony Stark. You knew my father."

"You're Howard's boy?"

"Yup. Now two generations of Starks have saved your Spangled ass."

"Gentlemen," bald guy called out again to get them back on track. "Why don't we allow Agent Barton or Agent Romanov to make the introductions since they are the only ones here that knew who everyone is and have most of the details as to why we're all here."

The two SHIELD agents shared a look before Agent Barton set his beer down and stood up waving jauntily at everyone.

"My name is Clint Barton. Until about three hours ago I was a SHIELD operative codenamed Hawkeye. This is Natasha Romanov, codenamed Black Widow. I realize that most of you don't have a whole lot of reason to trust us because we were with SHIELD and, honestly, were part of the teams that brought some of you guys in."

"So why did you assist in our escape?" Thor asked, looking suspicious, yet curious.

"Well," Barton drawled, "during one of our missions we had a kind of epiphany and realized that what SHIELD was doing was complete bullshit. We looked around and thought that the twelve of you might do more good being out in the world than locked away in the clink, especially if SHIELD isn't the one pulling your strings. It's bad enough that they're keeping an eye on the X-Men's missions and locked Stark and the Fantastic Four away because they wouldn't agree to work on SHIELD's terms. We took a lot of risks to get you all out, and we do have a plan for where we go from here, but Mr. Xavier is right. We need to make some introductions. So, since he started it, we have Anthony "Tony" Stark, also known as Iron Man, who has had perhaps the most illustrious career out of any of you, so even though he's a bit volatile and a smart ass, his experience and engineering knowledge with tech is useful. With him are Miss Virginia "Pepper" Pots, CEO of Stark Industries, and Lt. Col. James "Rhodey" Rhodes of the Air Force and wearer of the War Machine armor on behalf of the Department of Defense.

Miss Potts and Lt. Col. Rhodes nodded smiling as they were introduced.

"This is Dr. Bruce Banner," Agent Barton continued, and Peter nearly bit his tongue on his next bite. "He's a foremost expert in Gamma radiation and due to an accident in the lab, he can turn into a giant green rage monster we call the Hulk when he gets mad. So don't make him mad."

Peter stared in awe at the shy looking man on the edge of the group nodding and ducking his head down to avoid too much eye contact.

"Here is Captain Steve Roger," Barton continued, working his way around the circle everyone had formed when sitting. "We know him as Captain America, hero and one of the most iconic soldiers from the Second World War. He was found in an arctic ice shelf by SHIELD and thawed out. The Super Soldier Serum in his blood allowed him to survive being frozen in ice for seventy years and that's how he is with us today. Captain, you may not have a lot of experience in our time, but we're going to be counting on your tactical training in the coming days."

"I'll try to help in any way I can, Agent Barton," Steve said, bowing his head.

Peter grinned and nudged his former cellmate with his elbow.

"Next to him is Peter Parker," Barton said, causing Peter to blush slightly at all the attention, "who has had a short but very public career fighting street crime in New York."

"I'm so proud of you," May whispered in his ear. "And you are so grounded, Mister."

"With him is Mrs. May Parker, his aunt and our head chef for today's lovely and delicious meal, or so I've been told."

"Oh I only put together this and that," May beamed. "It was no problem at all. Please help yourselves."

"Next, we have Thor and Loki," Barton announced after picking up his beer again and saluting May with it. Thor nodded smiling easily at everyone while Loki looked bored. "They come to us from another realm, known as Asgard. Thor's got a mean swing with that hammer of his and can control lighting. Loki's a master trickster and a real asshole."

Peter bit down on his lower lip to keep from laughing at Loki's annoyed look.

"Yes, yes, I apologize for that. I was having a really bad week," Loki huffed.

"You threw a temper tantrum that nearly leveled a town in New Mexico," Agent Romanov pointed out.

"I'd essentially been told that I was adopted and that the man I had believed to be my father had taken me from my birth parents during a war with the Ice Giants. I was a victory prize. It turns out that I am of Jotunheim, not Asgard, and as such, was not allowed to ascend to the throne even in my _dear_ brother's banishment. I was no son of Odin, nor brother of Thor."

Peter felt bad for the guy, hearing the hidden sorrow and hurt even though Loki was speaking in a level tone with a hint of his anger.

"That matters not," Thor said firmly, gripping Loki's shoulders so that they were facing each other. "We grew up together, had glorious adventures together, and until my banishment we were close. Frost Giant or Asgardian, Jotunheim or Asgard, you will always be my brother, Loki, and _nothing_ father says can change that. We all grieved for you when you fell and thought you lost to us."

Loki shoved Thor's hands off of his shoulders but didn't move away, merely nodded at Thor before returning his attention to everyone else.

Barton nodded before moving on.

"Next we have the Fantastic Four: Reed Richards AKA Mr. Fantastic, Sue Richards AKA the Invisible Woman, Johnny Storm AKA the Human Torch, and Ben Grimm AKA the Thing. They are a team of supers that got their powers from a freak accident in space. Even before they became the Fantastic Four, both Sue and Reed Richards were known for their contributions to the scientific community and both Mr. Storm and Mr. Grimm were renowned pilots. They were the first to be detained by SHIELD because it was believed that as an independent team with no government agency to answer to, they were a liability and potentially dangerous. You could say they're the reason SHIELD has a superhero detention policy. If the X-Men didn't already work with the Department of Defense and allowed SHIELD to supervise their missions, most – if not all – mutants would be held in places like the Helicarrier as well."

"Speaking of, next we have Logan, an X-Man codenamed Wolverine. His strand of the mutant gene gives him regenerative abilities and he has three claws that come out of the backs of his hands. They were bone claws, but due to SHIELD's experimentation, his entire skeleton is now made up of Adamantium."

Logan held up a fist and out sprang three gleaming metal claws.

Peter sat up straighter. He knew who Wolverine was. He was one of the main members of the X-Men team stationed in America. He'd disappeared a few years ago.

"Fascinating. Adamantium you said?" the blue furry guy said.

"With Logan is Dr. Hank McCoy, codename Beast, and Professor Charles Xavier, codename Professor X. Both are experts in all things to do with Mutants. Dr. McCoy is a medical doctor as well as a psychologist. Professor Xavier owns and founded the Xavier Institute, a school for mutant children, and founded the X-Men. It's thanks to Professor Xavier that we have a place to stay. He is our host."

Peter watched dumbfounded as the two men bowed. He knew about Dr. Hank McCoy's work in genetics from when he was trying to figure out how he got his spider powers and help Dr. Connors with his formula. He was feeling a little stupid for not knowing who Professor Xavier was. They guy might not be on the news as much these days, but everyone knew who he was due to him being a major player in Mutant Rights circles.

"And lastly we have the Winchesters," Barton sighed. "Dean Winchester was a mutant with simple empathic abilities. He used to go on the occasional mission for the X-Men and taught shop classes at Xavier Academy. Now-a-days, however, due to SHIELD experimentation, he possesses numerous other mutant abilities. He's been through a the most out of all of you, so I'm sure everyone will agree to just give the guy space. With him is his younger brother, Sam Winchester, a lawyer and major Mutant Rights activist. He's also a really powerful Telekinetic, so don't mess with him."

Sam chuckled, shaking his head before smiling around at the group. The guy looked nice enough for a lawyer.

"You're a Teek, huh?" Dean mumbled, still looking a little out of it. He raised an eyebrow at his younger brother. "When did that happen?"

"Ah…" Sam turned bright red. "Tell you later."

"Must be good if you're embarrassed and blushing," Dean smiled. "What? Did your powers kick in when you had sex for the first time, you geek?"

Sam turned an even brighter shade of red.

"You dog!" Dean laughed. "What happened? Did you send everything flying? Did you send _her _flying? Or did everything just start shaking and you blamed it on an earthquake? Or maybe-!"

"Oh my God, shut up, you pervert!" Sam cried, clapping a hand over his brother's mouth.

Dean batted weakly at his brother's hand but his whole body was shaking with mirth.

"Might want to move your hand there, kid, so that he can breathe," Logan grunted, but his shoulders were shaking slightly in surprised laughter.

Dean took a deep breath once Sam removed his hand, but dissolved into giggles.

"What am I gonna do with you, Dean?" Sam huffed slumping down next to his brother. "Glad to know some things haven't changed though."

Tears were now streaming down Dean's cheeks, but his laughter was lessening as he leaned against Sam.

"You missed me," Dean smirked, a chuckle or two still bursting forth every now and again.

"More than you know," Sam huffed, throwing an arm casually around his brother's shoulders.

"Oh, I think I have an idea," Dean sighed, laughter gone, but a peaceful expression settling on his face.

Peter smiled as he watched the two long-lost brothers interact. Loki and Thor had a similar thing going with silent jabs and facial expressions. It made him wish he had a brother or sister that he was that close to.

"All right, now that we've got introductions out of the way, lets get to those plans I talked about earlier," Barton spoke up. "Alone, you could all go back to the way things were – except for you, asshole," he scowled at Loki.

"I was minding my own business," Loki frowned.

"You were robbing a bank when SHIELD caught you," Romanov pointed out.

"Well, a man has to make a living somehow," Loki sighed.

"Uh, can we get back to the point?" Mr. Stark asked. "I'm guessing you guys have a plan that doesn't involve us getting arrested again?"

"We think that the world needs to see how much it really needs heroes," Romanov said. "Sure, we have the X-Men, but most of those missions are done on the down low, so not too many are aware of the real dangers that are out there because of government cover ups. Together, you guys have the potential to be a lot stronger and harder to get at than you are as individuals. The reason SHIELD had to blackmail the Fantastic Four and Stark into imprisonment is because they had connections and were public figures. Most of you don't have that, but you could. If you work as a team visible in the public eye, you can defend each other. Eventually, you won't have to."

"I'm not sure you understand the Other Guy's version of a team dynamic," Dr. Banner said. "He doesn't get along with anyone. He just smashes anything that gets in his way."

"But you can work with a team. And you are valuable even without the Hulk," Romanov said.

"It would be easier for everyone if I just disappeared."

"I don't think that's true," Mr. Stark spoke up.

"You've never met the Other Guy," Dr. Banner shook his head.

"No, but I have come up with some interesting theories that I'd like to test. You should stick around at least that long."

"Besides," Professor Xavier put in, "We're secluded in the mountains on private property believed to be owned by the Canadian government and it's shielded. Anyone one who doesn't know about this place won't come here. Trust me, it's quite safe. This estate was designed to help Canadian mutants learn how to control their powers, so there are also a series of preventive measures to help ensure everyone's safety should anything go wrong with your Hulk problem, or if Dean looses control over his new powers."

Dr. Banner appeared to be pacified for the moment and relaxed in his seat.

"What about you two?" Steve asked the two agents suddenly. "You cut your ties with SHIELD, correct?"

"We have resources," Romanov said. "We're used to having to work off-grid."

"Why not join us?" Steve asked. "You want us to work together as a kind of commando team, but you won't be on it? The both of you could help us out."

"You do know SHIELD's playbook," Mr. Stark pointed out. "If this is going to work, we need your knowledge of how SHIELD operates so we can avoid getting captured again and put in an even more secure prison. Just think about it, Romanov."

"Well!" Aunt May sighed, standing up. "Nothing has to be decided for sure tonight. I'm sure that it's been a very busy and trying day for everyone. I think, for the rest of the evening, everyone should just settle down and rest. There's plenty of food still left and in the house and tomorrow I'll make pancakes for breakfast at eight. I expect you all to be there. You can hash out the rest of your plans and details then."

Everyone nodded and one by one fell into small groups and conversed amongst themselves, some getting up to get more food. Peter smiled up at his aunt and hugged her against his side. He'd really missed her.

* * *

And there we have it, folks! Sadly, I did borrow a lot from copperbadge's Coulson's Eleven fic again, but I swear I'll be more original next chapter! We'll get a lot more character interactions, which I'm really looking forward to writing.

So what did you guys think of what we now know of Dean's (kinda) origin story? I felt that this was a good chapter to put it in so that his character could be established (especially for those of you unfamiliar with Supernatural). More on him will come up later, but I didn't want to focus on him too much.

Hope you guys are liking the story so far! I don't know when I'll post the next chapter, but I do have a poll up on my profile now asking about what fics of my do you guys read. The stories get get the most votes will get the most frequent update slots in the updating scheduled I'm trying to make for myself. If you haven't voted already, go vote! :)


End file.
